


Être là

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Annoyed Greg Lestrade, Cigarettes, Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mycroft's Umbrella, Poor Lestrade, Quiet, Rain, Sad, Sad Greg, Umbrellas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Le boulot de Greg n'est pas toujours facile, heureusement il n'est pas tout seul.





	

Greg tentait plusieurs fois d'allumer une cigarette en vain sous la pluie. Frustré de ne pas coincer un tueur depuis des moins, Lesrade perdait patience et ça se voyait.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas demander à Sherlock à chaque fois ! Il était un bon inspecteur, bon sang ! Trempé jusqu'aux os, il abandonna et écrasa la cigarette.  
  
-Bordel....!  
  
Soudainement la pluie se stoppa, Greg releva la tête, il fut surpris en voyant Mycroft. Holmes ne dit pas un mot, tendit la main et Greg la prit en soupirant, fatigué... Pourtant, rentrer chez eux ainsi l'apaisa, heureux de sa présence.


End file.
